


never alone

by petcheetah



Series: the end of the (f*cking) world [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe, Angst, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petcheetah/pseuds/petcheetah
Summary: the truth is out there. klaus is tired, but he’s going to try.





	never alone

“So you’re saying… Vanya had powers, and she killed all of you with them?” Five asked slowly, in disbelief. They had moved away from the graves, both of them uncomfortable with the amount of death that they could feel just from being around them. Five didn’t want to have a chat about this kind of thing right by where his siblings were buried.

Klaus breathed out air and looked up to the sky.

“Yeah. She was actually scary, Five. Can you believe it? Tiny little Vanya, with her cute little violin, a mass murderer.” Klaus kicked his legs out, humming as he sat down on one of the many pieces of rubble around them, “I mean, I know she couldn’t control them, but overkill much?”

“Klaus!” Five gaped, shocked.

“Sorry, sorry. I know. It just doesn’t feel real, you know? Being dead is easy, you just kinda… go dark. But being alive after all that… well, I suppose you understand, don’t you?” Klaus said, and he held his hand out as Five climbed over a piece of rubble to come sit next to him.

Five took it, and sat by Klaus’ side. He leaned against his brother, who was so much older, but still the same boy he had seen rolling joints under the table not a few weeks prior.

“I get it.” Five nodded, and Klaus wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

For a second, they were both silent.

“For whatever it’s worth, Vanya says she’s sorry.” Klaus said softly. Five flinched.

“Does she now? Why? Look at what she did!” Five exclaimed, and Klaus’ arm got tighter around his shoulder.

“She didn’t mean to. Dad never… he locked her up, Five. And made Allison make her think she was ordinary. I think… I think if something like that was kept from me, i’d be angry too. I’m not excusing her from anything but… she’s still our sister. And always will be.” Klaus said. He almost didn’t sound like he believed what he was saying himself. Five leaned further into him.

“I know, I— I can't be angry with her. She’s  _ Vanya _ . I’m just… I can’t get back, Klaus. I can’t. I don’t know how and I…” He looked away, into the distance, away from Klaus’ watchful eyes, “I’m scared. I thought I was going to be alone.”

Klaus sighed.

“You’re not. I can promise you that. We’ll find a way, my dear brother. Just… don’t give up, alright? I know i’m not the best person you could have ended up with, but–”

“I’m glad it was you.” Five interrupted. He finally, finally looked up at Klaus. “I’m… I’m glad.”

Klaus smiled. It was small, tired. But incredibly genuine. He looked out at the expanse of the world, at the ash falling down over them. And around himself, at the ghosts that watched.

“I’m glad too.” He responded quietly. But he didn’t get a response. Five had laid against his leg, and he was asleep. Klaus ran a blood stained hand through Five’s hair.

Klaus looked out to his family, watching quietly.

“It’s okay. We’ll fix this.  _ We’ll fix this _ .” He whispered to them all, and they looked at him and nodded.

“We know, Klaus.”


End file.
